


Accross time

by Dinah31



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fantastic, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinah31/pseuds/Dinah31
Summary: Rose, a french girl, works a a pet sitter and she worked for an old Roger Taylor. He came here to found his lost love, maybe she has returned in France. Rose would like to help him, but something will change her life.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen) & Original Female Character(s), Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Character(s), Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s), Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader, Roger Taylor (Queen)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Rose and mr Taylor

**Author's Note:**

> second fanfic! i wanted to try some fantastic, i hope it will be enough good to read, i try to write a sort of logic, but in fantastic story sometimes it's not so logic... (maybe it's me who is not logic ^^)  
> Enjoy, and again i'm french so sorry for my bad english :) , thanks for the kudos and the comment on my first fanfic ^^

Rose is a young french girl, she lives in France, as long as she remembered. She lived alone in her apartment, she has friends, and her grand mother. She loved the 70’s era, she always wear flare jeans, sometimes clogs but she falls many times with them. She mixed her clothes from vintage shops with actual..  
She was a pet sitter , she loved animals, and sometimes she went to see an old man with his cat, ziggy. She taked tea sometimes with him, and asked many times to talk about the 70’s, his past, his tragic love story. He was searching his lost love, for many many years,. He wanted to see her , talk, and apologize, he knew that he made a mistakes with all theses girls. Rose shared many points with her, her green eyes, her hair, her smile and her name.,... That’s warmth his heart when he saw her.. 

_ Please Mr taylor, tell me again your story  
_ Taylah, accent  
_ Sorry  
_ Well, you have to practise… So, my story uh? Again?  
_ Yeah, please  
_ Well, as you know, I’m looking for her since many many years  
_ Yes 40 fucking years  
_ Language !, but yes, too long I think. I’ve met her on a gig, a very first with my others friends, 1973 maybe. I saw her staring at me, and I wanted to talk with her after. So, I went to see her but I didn’t know what to say, so I said “hey, sorry, did you like the gig? We ask people to know, just in case you see”. Then she smiled, beautiful smile that I ever seen and said “yes, it was very good and she added, I love you shirt too. I smiled and invited her to go backstage with me. She refused because she had to go back to her house, but accepted a date later. So I saw her later, on café and then I dated her

_ Now mr taylah, please tell me the first kiss  
_ why?  
She frowned, he never refused that to her  
_ Alright. So, we were walking in the streets, it was cool, we talked a lot, I knew that she was French and was here to work and have a better English. I proposed to help her with her English, an excuse to see her again  
_ Owww that’s so cute  
_ Thanks, well, she accepted, but I had to go to the studios for our first album. So at the door, I invited her later, at a party with the others the same day. She said yes and she kissed me just a little kiss, no Rose, not a French kiss, I was surprised, usually it’s me who kissed the girls.. The evening at our apartment I shared with our singer  
_ Yes Freddie right?  
_ Yes, so that evening, beers, many talks about everything, she was so beautiful, I wanted her so much. We talked a lot, we laughed… it was perfect. After, she helped me to tidy up, and she had to go, the night was clear outside. It was difficult to let her go, but we kissed in front of the door.. I asked her to stay, just to sleep, it’s true Rose, it was very late and I was also tired. I left her my bed and I slept on the couch  
_ That’s so cute, … and then?  
_ we continued to see each other, she knew that sometimes I cheated on her, but I don’t know why, she stayed with me… I felt so guilty, but concert, party, girls, we were young and we wanted everything, me more than the others but…  
_ She loved you so much to stay, if my boyfriend cheated on me, I would leave him for sure  
He laughed  
_ Yes, it’s a little more complicated when you are in relationship… but well, we were happy together anyway. And , we were argued for girls again, because I wasn’t there often between concerts, recording, absent and very tired… she understood but sometimes it was hard to take for her, to support it everytime.. So we moved on together, it was better but she was still sad, and feeling alone.. One day on the street, again a talk, I wanted to find a solution, I didn’t want to leave her despite of my cheating… I’ve heard her said something but I don’t recall exactly, and she just… disappeared…… I was thinking that she may return to our house, but she never came, even for her stuffs… I thought that she returned to france…. I asked many people tried to phone her family, it was like she has disappeared..  
I felt so miserable, I felt so guilty, I’ve lost her, It’s like a part of me wasn’t there anymore. I’ve began to stay alone, and I didn’t came to repetitions, I didn’t want to stay with them… They were so kind with me, they understood, and they helped me, but I left them, I didn’t have the strengh to continue without her… So I stayed in London, and I became dentist  
_ Oh a sexy dentist she giggles , if my dentist was young and handsome  
_ Thanks Rose…  
_ And then? The others? And you?  
_ Wow it’s late, you wont be late?  
She watched his clock  
_ Oh yes sorry mr taylor, taylah , next time please tell me  
_ You know everything  
_ Please  
_ Ok , maintenant file jeune fille  
_ Thanks !! bye see you 

After she left, he stayed quiet and cried… even if he liked to tell her his story, it recalled him so much memories, that hurted him… he missed her so much…. Sometimes he was thinking about his behaviour, why he acted like this? Why he didn’t stay faithful to her…. Because of himself , he lost everything  
His cat ziggy was a good companion here…. He never found anything in France, even her family… So he decided to stay here, as a dentist, and for his retirement, just in case… maybe she would return here… He lost faith and hope everyday, until that day , when Rose came here to meet him and ziggy. He felt something familiar with her, she said everyone told her that every time she met another people for their pets. And after weeks, she came to see him often… He was happy to see her, she asked for his story, he didn’t know why, but for her, he told again and again.. He was alone here, sometimes his former friends came to see him, or called on the phone. Even if he left the group, they stayed in contact.. The group tried to have another drummer, but he wasn’t as good as roger.… At the late 70’s, they separated… and lived their life. This day, someone wanted to talk with him on these new phones, smartphone.. Like this he could see the face of one of his friends  
_ Oh Brian, It’s good to see you  
_ Hello Roger, how are you?  
_ Fine thanks  
_ Rog, why don’t you come back in England? It’s been so many years… now she’s probably anywhere or maybe…  
Roger shivered he didn’t want to hear that, no despite everything he wanted to be here. He cut Brian  
_ No, no, no, ok even if it’s true, she’s French, so I want to stay here to be closer to her. And I feel that she’s somewhere, I saw her many times I’m sure  
_ Roger his voice was sad and worried…. To see his best friend in another country, alone and looking desperately for a woman, maybe for a ghost. After all you do what you want, but if you want to return in England we are here with the others  
_ Thanks Brian… how’s john and Freddie?  
_ Pretty good since my last call.. And this young girl? Rose?  
_ Yes, she’s very kind, I’m happy to see her, a little company, a human company is good for me, in my opinion  
_ In your age my friend  
They laughed, but he admitted that he was right… He began to be a old man, even if he was in good health, he was alone if something should happen…  
After a little talk, he hung up.. And went outside for his daily walking.


	2. The first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really good at title for chapter sorry ^^ . I tried to do chapter, i hope it's understandable :)

Rose was late for her next pet, a dog to walk in the little wood next to her apartment… As she walked, she was thinking about roger, an old man, alone, maybe she was dead… This though was terrible for her, no, it couldn’t be, she was sure, she was alive somewhere. This couldn’t finish like that! She wanted to help him, but how? She didn’t know anything about her. She came out of her dream , she released the leash and the little cocker ran away. She ran to catch the dog in the woods.

_ Noooo !! come here !! Apple !!!! APPLE !!! Oh fuck she yield  
She felt on her knees, out of breath, then a voice next to her 

_ Sorry, is that your dog?  
She turned and saw Roger, younger He had the leash and the dog in his arms He has his denim outfit, she saw it on a photo….  
_ Roger !!! you’re so young !! oh my god I’m dead right?  
_ Sorry? Are you ok? Did we met before?  
_ It’s me !!!!  
_ Sorry I don’t know you…He was looking at her, his eyes were suspicious…  
she was thinking about an answer… she finally said  
_ Oh sorry, no I remember, you’re not the roger I know It’s a mistake sorry sir  
_well, nice to see you even If you are a little weird Miss, so it’s your dog?  
said the drummer pointing the little cocker in his arms _ Oh yes, my dog, yes, thank you very much, (she took him from his arms) I don’t know why he ran away… He smelled something maybe  
_ Well look at him better or stop dreaming  
_ It’s none of your business said Rose pouting  
_ You know you”re cute when you pout like this.. with a smile  
_ Don’t say stupid things…(she began to blush) well, thanks for my dog, I had to return…  
_ Wait maybe you are lost?  
He was right, maybe she was REALLY lost…  
_ Um… well… where are we? She tried to smile..  
_ You’re really don’t know? In England , near to London  
Ok she could panic at this moment…  
_ Oh but i know this wood and it isn"t in england, …  
She looked around she didn't see her wood, it was different, she didn't notice.. _ Oh, no.... it's impossible, no, no, no, no, no, _ Hey it’s ok I can help you, but promise me you’re not mad and you wont killing me  
She raised her hand  
_ I promise… she rolled her eyes, he was stupid or she was dreaming?she suddenly thought, it was a dream, so she was at home sleeping in her bed… dreaming of younger roger because, well because she saw many photos of him.. it was totally normal, so no panic  
_ Ok follow me  
_ Yes wait a minute I check the leash

she knelt , hugged the dog, and got up, he wasn’t there… the wood returned … Maybe she wasn’t dreaming, maybe she became crazy…. She shivered at this idea, no , it was a dream, a real and weird dream, that’s all. She was tired so her mind did this… it was her best option.. She took back the cocker at his home, said goodbye and came back to her apartment…  
She didn’t explain that thing, how and why? It looked so real.. he was so real, so young and so handsome. She saw some photos, but to see him in front of her was.... she couldn't describe it...  
She laid down her bed to think… it was a strange feeling, weird but also pleasant… She tried to sleep a little , before to see her grand mother, maybe she would help her..


	3. Again you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little late but well i try my best to write ^^ thanks for reading hope you'll like it

The next day, she went to see her grand mother Josette, she was near to her just in case but she wanted her own apartment to let her grand daughter live her life alone. Rose didn’t recall her parents, they were dead when she was younger. Her grand mother raised her up.  
Rose loved so much her, the only member she really loved. It wasn’t difficult the others weren’t there and never took news. She talked to her about her strange meeting. Only her understood Rose and never judged her… 

_ Oh well that was strange indeed.. maybe you dreamed? Or an hallucination? Said Josette while she went to the kitchen  
_ But it was so real, I can’t prove it, or I’m crazy? Rose sat on a chair..  
_ No darling , don’t worry… sometimes, you can’t explain everything, you know. You’ll see, if it’s happen again, maybe you should see a doctor? For now it’s tea time. She came back with her teapot. 

Rose thought the same thing, her grand mother was right… So she tried to forget and talked with her .She was also alone, her grand father, Jean died few years ago. She tried to speak about Roger, but Josette preferred to stay alone.. She didn’t insist, and talked about his love story, and wondered how she could help him.. 

_ It’s very nice, but sometimes you can’t help, and here, it’s impossible darling, I’m sorry 

She felt sad for him, josette was right, it was hard to accept… At the end of the afternoon, she left her grand mother to see some cats this time. After, she had to go through the wood, the same where she “travelled” or dreamed or anything who could explain… She began to walk, and thought about Roger, the old and the young, she hoped not to see him again, because that would mean she was crazy, or maybe a tumour in her brain… no stay calm said Rose to herself… you have to… She stopped at a big oak and watched… nobody was here and, well no ghost….

_ Hello there

She stopped, trembling, no, not again, not him… She looked at the direction of the voice. He was here, smiling, in his denim flare but another tshirt 

_ Again lost?  
_ Well, no, not really, I was just walking you see  
_ Ok………. Uhm you know that’s its private here uh?  
_ Private? But but… but…. she was turning around her head to see all the landscape, she didn”t recognized the wood…. Until she saw a house that looked similar to her  
_ How did you get here in ridge farm? It’s pretty lost

The real ridge farm, the real! It was better than the photos… Yes he was right, how did she get here?She felt lost and empty… She began to cry, The young Roger tried to comfort her.. 

_ … you know you are really strange..  
_ Yes…. Said rose sobbing … but…. I’m sorry, so sorry, I don”t know what to do she grabbed his shirt and looked at him.. He was so handsome  
He was embarrassed, and tried to talk  
_ Ok…… said the drummer while he removed her hands from his shirt…. I can’t help you if you don’t say anything  
_ I know, but … why this happening to me

She thought about her grand mother, her home, her old roger, how far she was, in England.. and she felt her legs trembling, everything around her was spinning. She knelt and fell on the ground. She heard the echo of his voice so far away, she closed her eyes to keep concentrate 

_ Rose do you hear me? Rose please? S’il vous plait appelez une ambulance, please someone  
She opened her eyes and saw the old roger…  
_ mr taylor!! I’m so happy to see you…  
_ Are you ok? I’ve found you here, unconscious… I was worried , did you hurt? Or someone?  
She tried to stand up, but her legs didn’t want  
_ Stay calm, until the ambulance ok please  
_ Ok, ok…. I don’t remember clearly  
But she remembered clearly, her with the young roger in ridge farm for a moment, she touched him,, he was so real  
_ Stay calm, it’s ok I’ll wait with you, I call your grand mother, give me your phone,  
_ No please, not now please, ow…. My head.. sorry

The ambulance came, and took her with roger to the hospital. She didn’t say nothing about this another hallucination, but explained the pain in her head, in her legs, in her heart.. her confusion… She passed many exams but they found nothing, she was in a perfect health.. She had to make some others exams later, and if it happened again… Roger drove her back.. He asked nothing even if he was worried… 

_ I will see you tomorrow ok? You’ll tell me ?  
_ Uhm yes but no for the other question, I don’t feel like to tell  
_ as you want , good night  
_ Good night mr taylor 

She didn’t see her grand mother, and she didn”t call her, maybe she was outside with some friends… She didn’t want to disturb her, it was nothing more than an headache. She cried a little, she didn’t understand, but she felt that it was important, maybe the universe sent her a answer.. Or she was crazy, to think something like this, the universe, and unicorns? Fairies? … She will see tomorrow, no, it was late, she had to sleep a little..


	4. strange coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) hope you still like it

The next morning, she woke up, the headache was still here… She heard someone knocking on the door. 

_ No, not now, she mumbled.. Yes? Who’s there?  
_ It’s me darling , open the door  
Her grand mother, Rose came fast to the door and opened… She saw her angry with tears, she knew  
_ Manou (was her little nickname)  
_ Rose, why ?? why didn’t you tell me??  
_ Sorry, please not so loud, come in 

They sat in the couch, rose tried to explain her “adventures” she didn’t want to tell her that she saw again the young roger She never lied to her grand mother, but now, she preferred to keep this secret. 

_ It was nothing, I had many exams in hospital I’m ok… by the way how did you know?  
_ The hospital  
She forgot to give them her telephone number… so they found hers…  
_Oh I see  
_ And when would you tell me?

She didn’t know what to say, after all she never wanted to say it to her.. 

_ Well, later… sorry manou, really… and you where were you?  
She saw her frowned, like she was searching what to say  
_ With friends ok, sorry  
_ You have the right to go out with friends, so I’ve the right to be alone sometimes and tell you later…  
_ Yes…. Sorry, you right, I was worried, sorry darling 

She hugged her 

_ It’s ok manou, I’ve nothing, so don’t worry it’s not like if I can turn back time Rose tried to smile. Josette frowned and said  
_ Yes, of course it’s impossible, but please tell me the next time, it’s important, maybe I can fix, or we can fix it together, added her grand mother with a forced smile.  
Rose took fright at her words… it made her shivered… maybe her grand mother had the same vision or knew about these travels.. Hold on rose stay calm... Josette saw her and added

_ Well I’m kidding, ok, it’s you, so it’s important, and if I could help…  
_ Oh yes, of course manou, thank you.. 

. After a while, Josette left her, rose stayed alone…She thought about her grand mother’s words, it was disturbing… she found her strange, like it was not her, or a part she has never seen before. She felt that she hadn’t say a word for the next times, if she “travelled” again.  
She went out to see mr taylor, as she promised him last night, she didn’t have pet today  
She arrived at his door, rang, he opened and she saw him relieved… 

_ Rose, I’m so glad to see you, comment vas tu?  
_ I’m ok just an headache mr taylah 

He let her come in and they talked in the living room. She found ziggy at her feet, the cat rubbed to her legs.. She cuddled him and took him on her laps. She said the same story as yesterday, and the same as her grand mother. Even to him she preferred to say nothing.. 

_ Thanks again for yesterday, I’m ok, so everything is ok you see? I’m just a little tired  
_ I’m glad you’re ok, I was so afraid yesterday.. are you sure you don’t remember anything?  
_ No, nothing, I was thinking about you, and your story  
_ Look at you better or stop dreaming…

Almost the same word than the first time she saw him, well his young version, and it was with a dog. Ok just coincidence. 

_ What? Did I say something wrong?  
_ No,  
_ you are dreamer, like this girl in the wood …I wonder if she returned to her home.. 

It was her? how? But it’s impossible…he didn’t mentioned this before, because before it had never happened.. or he never mentioned it because they didn’t talk about her before,… It was her only logical option.

_ Are you ok Rose? asked Roger worried  
_ Yes, sorry, do you remember her name? She asked hoping that it wasn’t her..  
_ No, she didn’t tell me that day, and the other day neither 

Other day?

_ Really? Do you remember her?  
_ It’s vague.. no, I can’t remember her face, I just remember that I’ve found her cute, and maybe flirting with her,.. Wait, why do you want to know it ?  
_ Oh, well, just curiosity… sorry 

something with her? Or Another girl? Too many coincidence …. First her grand mother, then theses scenes, she felt sick at all these reflections, she went to his bathroom to throw up… 

_ Sorry mr taylah  
_ Rose maybe you should see a doctor  
_ Maybe, for now I’ll return, to rest, thanks mr taylah, and sorry  
_ Sorry for what? You know you are really strange.. 

Again, the same sentence, she couldn’t stand and leaved hastily …. Outside she got her breath back. She saw the wood and decided to return there, to see if she could travel again, to see that it wasn't a dream, and to see... him.


	5. Tea time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey another but not inspiration for title, sorry T_T First appearance of Brian, freddie and jonh, even if he didn't to much, sorry john :(  
> it was long, but it takes time sometimes ;) I just hope you'll like it

She concentrated but,… nothing happened… nothing. She felt sad, everything knocked in her head again. She thought about her grand mother, her old roger, his cat, and the young roger, so handsome, with his blue eyes, did he really wanted to do something with her that day? At this thought she smiled, yes if she could, she probably would say yes… After all, she was alone here, without somebody to love  
She began to cry, her tears dropped on her cheeks as the rain on her. She decided to go back, but a sweet voice came behind her, she recognised it 

_ You again? Finally go home? 

She returned to see , yes it was him, again.. how? She looked at him.. he was in front of her, with a umbrella..  
She stared at him,….. she tried to stay calm and answered.. 

_ Oh, yes sorry,  
_ You disappeared really fast, are you ok?  
_ Yes , it was only a dizzy spell  
_ Ok, well come with me, with this rain you’ll catch a cold

She nodded and followed him under his umbrella. He offered his arm to help her, she grabbed it, it was real; . It was so warm, so soft. At this touch, she felt a déjà vu. She tried to erase from her mind and looked at him. He smiled and they started walking. Her heart was so happy to see him again.  
Inside, she had a tea and another clothes to let hers dry a little. He let her on the sofa.. She tried to think about all these “travels”. Everytime she thought about the old roger, or her grand mother, or her life, she “returned” and when she was thinking about the young roger, or his past she travelled.. But why it happened? Why her? And why now? . It wasn’t logical, even if since 2 days nothing was logical. She heard him talking with others persons, she tried to see who it was , and remembered, in ridge farm, there were Brian, john, and Freddie.. They noticed her look on them and closed the door… She had to think about a story to tell them, Someone pulled her from her dream

_ It’s better no? Said roger sitting next to her  
_ Yes… (she tried not to look at him) thanks for the clothes and the tea  
_ You’re welcome.. I’ve never knew that I could give some clothes to a strange girl

She blushed, it was one of his shirt? She should have looked better at his photos, in the future She was confused , too much questions without an answer.. 

_ Oh really, thanks I’ll take care promise  
_ It’s ok, it fits well on you he smiled looking at her…  
She blushed more… Someone entered, it was 3 young men. They sat in front of her..  
_ Rog, leave her alone, let her breath, sorry miss, he’s not a gentleman but he’s not bad said the one with the curly hair. 

She smiled , his hair looked like poodle hair… He introduced himself as Brian may, the guitarist, and introduced the others, the shy one was John deacon, the bassist and the last was the singer, Freddie Mercury. She discovered them at last, after some photos, and some stories, they were here in front of her..

_ So, miss with no name said Freddie, maybe can you tell us?  
_ Yes of course, my name is.. Rose  
_ Oh another one said Brian to Roger

Roger looked at her

_ Yes another one Rose, a strange one ,( he was staring at her like to guess if she hide something.. )It’s stupid but it’s like I know you, I don’t know why, did we met during a gig? Asked Roger with a grin. 

Damn, he was so handsome but she recalled his story with all women after gig and more, she tried to reject him.. 

_ No, if that was the case you could recalled my name dummy said rose pouting  
Roger didn’t have time to reply  
_Oh someone who can shut your mouth said Freddie, I like her, well darling, sorry he’s sometimes stupid. So Rose number 2 what are you doing here?  
_ Oh… well, nothing special, just walking, you see, I’m on vacation here , like a travel.. 

that was the only thing she found

_ Oh great, where do you come from? Asked Brian  
_ From France  
_ Rog like your girlfriend, that’s why you think you’ve seen her.. said Freddie with a smile  
_ Maybe, it’s a funny coincidence

Maybe she shouldn’t have say it.. but her English was bad and she hadn’t a decent accent.. 

_ Yes… very funny with a shaky voice added Rose  
_ Are you cold?  
_ No, I’m ok just... tired , and sorry Roger  
_ Don’t apologize, it’s me I’m sorry  
_ Oh the lion goes to a little kitty said Freddie  
_ Fuck fred..  
_ So rose cutted Brian, sorry for these 2, maybe do you want to sleep here for tonight?  
_ Wait a minute no! (she stood up suddenly, she couldn’t stay here.) Well, it’s very kind, but, I don’t think it’s a good idea, I’m a stranger , I don’t know you, and you don’t know me  
_ It’s ok, don’t worry I’ll explain as the leader 

They all rolled their eyes, even the shy john who had said nothing.. So they explained who they were, why they were here. So much details she didn’t know, it was better than the stories of the old roger. She was fascinated by the singer, so much charisma. The old roger didn’t show her so much photo of him.. Oh, yes the old roger, was he worried? she remembered him, if she stayed here, she didn’t see him again, maybe she would stay stuck here… The end of tea was here she decided to leave them..

_ Are you sure ?  
asked John _ Yes it’s not dark, so I’ve time, thanks a lot for the tea

She began to go to the door, took her clothes

_ You can keep it, you can give back later if you want said roger blinking 

She blushed, maybe it was the proof to see if she was dreaming or not, and more, she liked this shirt, red with green or yellow flowers. She thanked him and left the house with no idea how to go back. But she walked to the garden and tried to think about her old roger, her pets, her life, and more her grand mother, yes her, the person she loved the most, she jumped, she was in her wood, near to the big oak. She breathed slowly, she was returned at the same place.. She looked for his shirt, still on her and she had her t-shirt in one hand. It wasn’t a dream anymore, it was real, so real… She sat against the tree, and cried. She was happy to go back, but one part was so sad to leave, why crying for that, or crying for.. him? …. Her arms wrapped his shirt, she closed her eyes to see something, young roger smiling at her… She smiled too, yes he was so beautiful, so handsome on his clothes, with his soft voice, his blue eyes where she could drowning… His face disappeared slowly, she opened her eyes  
_ I swear to help you mr taylah  
Even if it meant to return and see his young version, thinking Rose with a dreamy smile…


	6. sweet dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here another chapter :) i wrote and wrote again, i just hope you enjoy reading :) i try to make chapter, so maybe it will be some long and short chapter, sorry ^^'  
> but enjoy and thanks for reading/watching <3 <3

She returned to her flat, and changed her shirt, she would wash it later, so she could give it back to him. She took it to see it better, and smelled it maybe he put it earlier and let his smell.. Some flash came out quickly, she couldn’t see them, but she dropped the shirt and put it away in her wardrobe. Someone knocked on her door, it was her grand mother

_ Manou, how are you since this morning?  
_ I’m good thank you, After this morning, I was thinking about you and me, I’m sorry I hope I didn’t scared you, but I’m really worried, I don’t want you to be hurt or something.. . so

She began to cry , rose hugged her 

_ No, it’s ok, I understand you want to protect me, I know, but I’m ok, thank you , you are a real mother to me… 

Rose cried with her, after all, maybe she hadn’t lied to her, she was really worried… She felt she was sincere but , on the other hand, something was wrong. Josette was very protective to her, even overprotected her, but rose knew there was something else this time.

_ So darling, how was your day? 

Her grand mother wanted to talk with Rose, like they did . She liked it, her little rose remembered her so many things, sweet things that cured her heat 

_ Great manou, great, I’ve walked and meet some people, they were kind and very funny, I think one of them tried to flirt with me..  
_ Oh, is he handsome?  
_ Yes, brown hair, blue eyes rose was smiling  
_ Do you remember? You dreamt often about a man with blue eyes and brown hair?  
_ Yes, you right, I forgot it !  
_ Maybe he’s the man of your dream said josette blinking  
_ Manou!!! I don’t know if I’ll see him again..

It was true maybe she couldn't travel and never see him again, That thought made her sad. 

_ Just kidding… sorry, tonight do you want to eat with me? She cuddled her cheek  
_ Sure, just let me take a shower, I’m cold  
_ But it’s sunny outside, what did you do?  
_ Nothing, Im’ just cold  
_ You are maybe tired, ok, see you later darling

She left her to make dinner. Rose was frozen, because of that rain,. Under her shower she thought about her dream when she was younger. It’s true that she dreamt about a man with brown hair and blue eyes, but she couldn’t recall exactly his face.. She remembered his smile, and sometimes they kissed, with his lips so soft… They were happy in her dreams…She never believed on dreams like that, for her it was just dreams. Now she was thinking of him, and maybe would like them come true. She got ready to see her grand mother, she would think of it later. Now, she wanted to spend time with her, the last travel seemed so long for her, like years. 

_ Don’t hugged me like that darling I saw you this morning  
_ Yes but I missed you manou 

Rose tried to be normal. She had to be careful If she wanted to help the old roger, when she was with the young roger, she forgot everything. She didn’t want to lose them and her life.  
After dinner she returned to her flat, and went directly on bed, to fall asleep. She dreamed about him, but it was so clear, he was here, smiling at her, hugging her, kissing her, talking but she didn’t heard. She just felt happiness here, but she saw him calling her trying to grab her, she was crying and tried to take his hand and … woke up suddendly, sweating, sat on her bed ,her hand seemed to grab something.. She felt tears on her cheeks..She took few minutes to return in reality  
_ Why this is happening to me? She whispered wiping her eyes


	7. Looking for answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the title,i'm not really inspired ^^"  
> again another one, i hope the story is not so bad, :) i try to write it as best i can (not sure if it' s correct here)  
> thanks for reading and see you for the next chapter. ;)

She put some clothes and went out for her pets. She stopped by the old roger to see him. 

_ How are you today rose?  
_ Better, thanks, and you?  
_ Fine as well, did you have some “accident”?  
_ No, not since the last days, it’s ok don’t worry mr taylor 

Rose was afraid to ask him, but she wanted to know her rose better

_ Sir, if you are ok, could you tell me more about your Rose? 

He was surprised by her request

_ Why ?  
_ Because, you told me your story, and you always say that I’ve likeness with her,so I would like to now her that’s all she tried to smile  
_ Well, I don’t know, it’s not interesting for you I guess and you know everything, I’ve told you everything  
_ Yes but, how she was with you,? Was she patient? Calm? What did she liked? Pets? Chocolate? Flowers, ? you see this kind of things

Ever her didn’t know if it would be helpful for her. He stared at her, he didn’t know what to say after that, to remain his love was painful for his heart. 

_ Oh sorry mr taylor, sorry, I went too far?  
_ No, it’s ok sorry, I’m ok you see? 

Tears came out her eyes, she hugged him, he was surprised but hugged her too

_ I’m sorry mr taylor, I’ve asked too much, sorry, it’s impolite  
_ No it’s ok, you are just curious, I’ve told you so many times my story 

He laughed , he whipped her tears with his hand, she felt another flash about the young roger doing the same .. She stepped back

_ Sorry mr taylor,  
_ No, it’s ok, I feel I can tell you everything since your first day, and it’s important for you ?  
_ Well, just curious but I would like to know her  
_ Ok sit here with ziggy and your tea, I’ll do my best ok. 

She smiled , sat and listened him carefully. He started as far as his memory let him know. She was beautiful, her smile was beautiful too. She was calm and always tried to solve problems in her life and her life with him. She liked to draw, many things, sometimes him, animals, with Freddie they made drawing contest between them during tours, and brian , john and him were the judges .She studied history and archaeology

_ You studied the same too no?  
_ Oh yes, that’s true , I’m feeling closer to her , please go on 

He took up again, she was always supported him for their rehearsal, their gig, their first tour.. Always something nice to said, always smiling with him. To wake up next to her was like a dream. She tried her best to have chrissy and veronica as friend, it was easy for her, everyone loved her. She was jealous like many girls, but sometimes she didn’t talk or ask for his cheating, or why he came back later, drunk sometimes. She forgave him often because she loved him as she said, and she believed on their love. Yes she was romantic… But, he thought that it was enough for her that day, again a girl

_ I understood her but too late… Since that day, I’m sure I saw her during all these years, she was still young and wanted to join me, but, after a few seconds , nothing… I didn’t tell to the others because they would think I’m crazy or something like that, but I swear I saw her

Rose believed him, since few days she travelled through time, so she could believe anything now; 

_ Thanks mr taylor, I’m sorry I didn’t want to hurt you  
_ No like I said it’s ok, I can’t refuse from you.. So I think I’ve said everything, but if you want to ask tell me said the old roger smiling. If i could turn back time maybe i would fix everything

Rose didn't say anything,maybe later, and smiled , she was happy to hear more about her. Finally they had many things in common. Rose returned to her flat and thought while walking. Knowing her life didn’t mean she could do something for him or for them. Maybe everything would stop, or maybe she could stay stuck in the 70’s and never saw her grand mother again. After all she didn’t really control the “travel”, yes her thoughts helped her but the last travel was for en entire afternoon and the next? A week ? a month? It was dangerous, but Rose was determined to use theses travels, maybe she could change the other Rose’s mind, or change the young roger? Yes she was with him everytime, so it was clear now, she had to change the young Roger, in ridge farm or whenever in time, was better. How to change a womanizer?  
“Hey you don’t know me, but stay with your rose, and don’t cheating? Ok or you’ll lose her” she smiled at this tought.. I would be difficult for sure. She sighed.. Yes difficult..


	8. empty heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry a little one chapter, but they seemed so long on my document XD  
> Well , just hope you like it, thanks for reading and enjoy :)

Few days passed, Rose didn’t “travelled” she tried many times but nothing changed. So she asked to the old roger again, some detail about the first Rose

_ The year? But why do you want to know the year? And the day?  
_ Well, I like date as a former historian  
_ Ok, ok I said that you can ask me everything so ok I’ll tell you

Maybe she was wrong, maybe she had to help the first Rose, and because of thinking of the young Roger, she closed the “travels” and it’s finished…So no more tea, no more ridge farm, and no chance to help him.. It hurt so much.. Sometimes she took his shirt and put on her, just to feel it , to recall that afternoon, a tea with them, with him. Everything was perfect that day. His smile, his blue eyes, his voice so soft, his look on her… She tried to smell his odour , but nothing left just the odour of a old clothe..  
That day she was with her grand mother, maybe she could have some comfort , she just wanted to escape from her thoughts, to rest without thinking about him , asked for pity it was so hard. Her grand mother tried to call her. 

_ Hey darling are you ok? asked josette with a anxious voice  
_ Yes manou sorry  
_ You were dreaming again , you weren''t with me, like if you were somewhere else, i"'m worry  
_ Yes, sorry, sorry, what are we talking about? she tried to stay normal  
_ Are you really ok? It’s seemed you cried, you look tired.. 

She was so sad, she missed her meeting with the young roger, she knew she didn’t have to think about it and about him, but she couldn’t help it.. She felt guilty with the first Rose.. All theses feeling where here deep inside her and they ate her away. It was hard to keep it 

_ No, I’m ok manou, just fatigue, you see  
_ Be careful ok, I’m tired too since few days she yawned  
_ Maybe it runs in the family , or you play cards too much with your friends  
_ Yes you’re right( josette laughed, and added with a faded voice,) I’m old, I wish I got my years back, they pass really fast just like that, like seconds

Rose didn’t recognised her grandmother, it was the first time she heard her, it wasn’t her. Josette saw Rose staring at her and added with a shy smile

_ Sorry, just dreaming, it’s hard to grow old so enjoy every part of your life ok ? she smiled  
_ Yes manou of course

Finally she didn't find some rest here, more questions , more fear, and so much sadness in her heart. Why was the main thing ... She decided to return to her flat. Laying in her bed rose was thinking about her grandmothers words, about her old roger, the first rose and the young roger. She was confused,, she didn’t know what to do, the only thing she had in her thoughts was the young roger. It was bad, how could she help the old roger if she felt for the young one? it was a nonsense but she wanted to see him again, even for a talk, or a tea, and bring him back his shirt was a good excuse to see him.. She didn’t know why she couldn’t travel anymore and cried again… She needed some air and went outside for a walk.  
The wind caressed her face and played with her hair, she smiled at this sensation. She felt better, closed her eyes, but didn’t see him immediately. 

_ Oh hello Rose 

she opened he eyes, and looked around her, she travelled again. She smiled and said

_ Hello Roger


	9. Play the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you still enjoy or maybe you discovered it and maybe like it, i hope it's quite good enough :)  
> Longer than the last sorry not so easy to make real chapter ^^'   
> enjoy the next chapter :) thanks for reading

She was so happy to see him, her heart seemed the same and beat fast at his sight. It was so long for her, even days passed like years... She smiled to him and looked at him to engrave his picture on her mind. 

_ How are you, it’s like days we didn’t see you, how is your trip? asked Roger  
_ My ? oh yes, well, a little boring, but interesting now

He smiled and invited her to the house to see the others and talked a little. She agreed and followed him. It was good to returned to ridge farm, the place is so beautiful and quiet. They were others people, maybe their staff? For their album, what was this album? Oh yes a night at the opera. She had to listen better his stories in the future.

_ Hey guys, rose is back  
_ You have 2 roses (began Freddie, he stopped as he saw her.) Oh rose number 2, great, come in, sorry we have some guests it’s normal 

She nodded and went in the house, said hello to brian and john, and some persons, and finally sat again on the sofa the same that day with some tea and his shirt on her.. Roger sat next to her, rose trying not to blush, he was so handsome in this era. 

_ So back again, your travel is over ? asked Brian  
_ No, not really, I mean I’m not sure, I’ve many questions without an answer , sorry, you’ll think I’m crazy, but I see travels like that, you learn many things  
_ Yes, I see, so what you’ll do now?  
_ I don’t know… I really don’t have any idea

Despite her research about him, about his rose, about everything she didn”t have a clue, only theses travels who took her at any moment..What did she changed ? did they progressed? 

_ Maybe find a job and stay in England ? that was Roger with a voice full of hope

She had to play the game

_ That’s an option yes, why not, I don’t know how long I’ll stay here I mean in England

She blushed more, the others came with some tea, Roger didn”t have time to ask another question

_ Roger stop, you asked too much question , sorry Rose said Brian  
_ It’s ok, sorry I hope I don’t bother you  
_ No, we are happy to see you again, we were a little worried after your departure, you seemed scared and tired.. said John. 

Yes she was scared and tired but she didn’t stay that day, and today either but she didnt know how to go back. All she had to do, was to stay here and waiting for something who can help her to return

_ Well, yes I was scared, you see it’s my first travel alone, it’s not so easy and my English is bad , I’m still discover this travel.. Oh, sorry Roger I don’t have your shirt here  
_ Next time, so I can see you again (said roger with a beautiful and charming smile and added,) and I love French accent. 

She was sure to be completely red, he was so different from the old roger.. or she didn’t imagined the old roger like that during his youth even if he told her his taste for women. She understood better his Rose.. 

_ Yes next time, maybe I’ll see your rose she tried to know a little about her

He frowned 

_ Why do you want to see her? Asked the drummer  
_ Well, I don’t know, just curious, she’s not here? She doesn’t see you here?  
_ No, she’s in London… maybe later, Roger looked at her with suspicious eyes.  
_ Yes why not, it’s not unusual to meet another Rose and French, I’m sure we could be friends. 

_ Oh it will be great Rog surrounded by 2 french girls named Rose said Freddie mocking , I’m sure you’ll like it 

Brian rolled his eyes, john was embarrassed and Rose didn’t know what to say 

_ Hey please guys stop, we have a guest here ok.. said Brian Sorry rose you must think they are childish  
_ Well, it’s funny to see them, it’s like 2 brothers,

She remembered stories about their quarrel, it’s was fun.. Roger didn’t answer to the singer, he preferred to talk with her . Rose felt inconfortable, she felt guilty for the other Rose, so she tried to talk with the others, after all they were here too and she wanted to know them better. She didn't know them, only with the stories of her old Roger and some photos. Rose wanted to know them. She liked John,shybut very kind with her always quiet. The singer, Freddie was also shy but shiny when he talked about the group and songs. Brian, with the poodle hair, so serious, like a big brother for them was also very nice and polite.  
She attempted to have many information she could have, about them, about the group, about their life, in fact everything. But it was unsuccessful…. They didn’t talk so much about their private life, of course thought Rose, they saw her only 2 times, she expected too much… Someone looked for them, to work again, and others things she didn”t heard. Roger was the first to propose her to stay a little more here, it was late, she could sleep here, the house was big enough for one more person.

_ Well , I don’t know, I don’t want to disturb you  
_ Darling you only disturb Roger, take care if you stay here but you are welcome here if you want, we can’t let you go outside, it will be soon dark  
_ you can never be too careful said the drummer with another beautiful smile

Rose didn’t know what to say, surrounded by him and the singer in the 2 sides of the sofa, but on the other hand she didn”t know how to go back. A glance at the window, the night was falling slowly. So she accepted hoping her grand mother wouldn’t looking for her or calling her. Here, her phone didn’t work. 

_ Maybe some cooking? Suggested one man of their crew, you know women stuff

She rolled her eyes, men...

_ But I don’t really know cooking tried Rose  
_ Do your best darling, men doesn’t have taste when they are hungry  
_ Ok…. Thanks , I guess.. 

After a few minutes she was alone, she was looking for the kitchen when an unknown voice called her.. She followed it and found the kitchen. There was a older woman, she introduced herself as Linda, the owner. She was happy to have some help here. She was welcoming, cheerful. She explained some things to Rose

_ Sorry mrs , I don’t really know how to  
_ Don’t worry, just follow what I say ok, you’ll be very helpful, and call me Linda  
_ Yes thanks Linda for being so kind with me  
_ It’s normal, you have seen all theses men? Women’s solidarity said Linda tightening her left arm . I've a daughter in university, so it's like i have her here, it's good 

Rose smiled, that Linda was very kind with her. If she had to stay here, it would be great to have a woman here with her. So she did her best for cooking and some women’s stuff like they said. It was a good feeling for her, it was like she was cooking with her grand mother, so she felt comforted.


	10. the kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) i'm not very satisfied with the title, sorry ^^'   
> I'm a little stucked in the story, trying to make it a little logic and put my others ideas, so sorry if it takes a little time   
> And big THANKS for my first kudo here !!!!! <3 i'm glad that made my day here :) so thanks a lot !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After a while they came back, everyone ate in the living room. Rose didn't want to eat. She was observing them at the doorway of the living room, she was stressed and afraid to stay here. Her eyes slowly scanned everybody , they didn’t supposed to see her, or to know her. If she changed something, or someone? Her look stopped on Roger. If only it was easier, without the first Rose, then maybe, maybe, she could be with him and stay here. No, impossible, and her grand mother.. At this thought she leaned against the wall.. She couldn’t let her in the future, she began to cry

_ What’s going on, are you ok? Asked Roger  
_ well, yes, sorry, I’m ok… I just missed my family in France, that’s all. 

He invited her to go with him. Rose’s brain warned her, not alone with him, but her heart was stronger this time 

_ come on I wont eat you unless you ask for it he smiled 

She blushed but followed him . They went to another room, it was like an office but without a computer, many books, pens, papers.. Roger told her that he wanted to show her these room, maybe she could find something for her travel. Rose started to see the books : history, economy, geography, music, fashion, astronomy… So many she couldn’t count.. She preferred one, it was about the celts in Europe. She read it well, many years later, but was the best. Roger came behind to read over her shoulder, his breath made her shivered but it was good feeling.

_ Sorry I’m sensitive here

His hand touched her neck slowly while he was saying some apologise. Rose paralysed by the fear didn’t move. His hand was so soft, she was breathing slowly trying to stay calm. He made her turn to him. He wrapped her gently with his arms, as he leaned his head next to hers. No words came out, her heart was beating so fast, it was a strange sensation, so warm, a gentle warm, like a dream, her dreams. And his eyes, so beautiful blue eyes in which she could drown. He stopped in front of her lips, their mouth were face to face, she could felt his breeze .He stared at her and said, his eyes on hers.  
_ I’m sure I know you 

And, he began to kiss her. First slowly, and then, passionately.. Rose didn’t resist and answer to his kiss… Then she remembered something, like a déjà vu, same sensation, same situation, same feelings.. She stopped and stepped back

_ No… Roger, it’s wrong   
_ But… he didn’t understand

it was too similar with her dreams. Her tears came back again, she tried to wipe them, too many for her hands.

_ Sorry, I didn’t want to make you cry, sorry said Roger trying to get close   
_ It’s ok, she stopped him with her hand it’s ok… 

She leaved the room hastily and went to the kitchen. She found Linda making the dishes. The latter gave her a glass of water without a question. Rose didn’t want to explain it, and cleaned the kitchen with her. She heard some noise, again a party said the owner. Someone came to ask If she wanted to join them . Rose preferred to sleep. 

_ Please darling , for your first day here ok

First day ? she thought, she hoped to return back the sooner the better. 

_ Freddie I don’t know, it”s not a good idea   
_ Ok well you know where we are 

She smiled thanked him and went with Linda. The owner took the young girl to her room, for the night, one night she hoped. Laid on her bed she thought again about this kiss while touching her lips. So sweet, so passionate at the same time, like her dreams with this man. He couldn’t be that man, it was impossible. Yet, it was exactly like that. She needed to see her grand mother, she missed her so much here. Again tears appeared and escaped from her tired eyes. Someone knocked on the door , it was Roger. She let him come in  
He felt sorry and wanted to see if she was better, but he saw her crying and understood.

_ Can I sit here with you ? 

She shook her head to say yes and sat with him. Seeing her tears, he felt embarrassed, he tried to say something. It was hard for him, usually girls didn’t cry with him, except his Rose.

_ Listen Rose, I didn’t want make you cry, I’m sorry, I… I… just.. I don’t know I felt, I wanted to kiss you, I don’t know why  
_ Ok Roger thanks I accept you apologies

He smiled and looked at her 

_ I feel something familiar with you, like a link between us,and I’m sure you feel the same said the drummer as he put a hand on her cheeks.   
_ Roger no, please think about Rose , she’ll be sad if she knows about this kiss

But she wanted to feel again his sweet lips, she wanted him. He kissed her gently and smiled   
Another one and she could forget everything. He looked at her, trying to guess something about her, he noticed her green eyes, same as his Rose, her hair same also, even if her outfit was a little strange for him, he found her cute and wanted more of her, not like the others girls, more like his Rose. He kissed her again. She gave in to this second kiss, for now forget everything was the best for her, she has had enough about it, her travels, her thoughts, her feelings, her grand mother., no not her, did she miss her ? did she looking for her? She stopped 

_ Sorry Rog, I can’t we can’t  
_ But Rose   
_ No please stop, it’s very difficult for me now… To tell you the truth, I feel guilty for your girlfriend. I feel close to her I don’t know why, but, even if I like you, my life is complicated now and I don’t want to be another woman, and made her suffer because of me, I’m sure she’s nice and beautiful, and she loves you with all her heart. I would love a man like that if he loves me. Sorry , but I can’t, we can’t.

Her heart was suffering at her words, as her body, they want him , she could feel it in her deepest part. 

_ Well, I didn’t expected that, I admit. Yes I like women, yes I’m like that. But like I said, I feel something with you like Rose, same and different at the same time but similar, I know it’s crazy, but it’s the same than Rose, I mean my Rose… like a link. Are you sure you’re not relative? 

_ No, I don’t know her, really

If only she belonged at this era, if only he was in the future with her, if only these travels never happened.. She also felt this attraction , but she was here for him , to help him and that was all. She talked again about the first Rose, how she was important for him, how she loved him, how she forgave him everytime and was still with him, that ‘s was a proof to stay with her forever.

_ How do you know that?  
_ Just guessed, I’m a girl  
_ yes indeed, well, i can't give up sorry, maybe we could speak tomorrow?   
_ Maybe I won’t be there, I don’t know if I’m return tomorrow morning or later, but if you don’t see me, it’s not because of you ok , remember please  
_ Ok, so I hope to see you tomorrow or another day, good night Rose

He leaved the room and closed the door behind him.

_ Or another era added rose while tears was running on her cheeks.   
Her heart was broken, she broke her own heart and it hurt so much. She laid down in her bed and tried to sleep, maybe tomorrow it will be over.


	11. the truth about Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter before the end !!! again not really happy with the title but i have my title for the last (and next) chapter since weeks so i put this one here, sorry ^^   
> Again thanks for reading i hope you like it or still like it :)

Something was playing, a vinyle? A radio? , no it was something she knew, her phone? She opened her eyes and saw her room… She breathed slowly, yes it was her room, same bed, same window, same walls… she looked for her phone to stop it. Someone was calling her, her grand mother. She picked it up and waited for her voice 

_ Rose? Please can you come? I’m not feeling good

She ran as fast as she could, opened the door and saw her grand mother on her chair. It seemed her heart was hurting her. Her right hand was on it. Rose sat next to her and hugged her crying. Not her, not her

_ Rose thanks for coming, I’m sorry  
_ Please don’t say something, I’m sorry, it’s me, I’m sorry, I call an ambulance

Josette grabbed her arm

_ No, it’s ok, I’m ok, now you are here, I’m feeling better…

She smiled looking at her with all her love. Rose felt relieved in her eyes and put down her phone. 

_ Do you remember? your presence always helped me said Josette quietly   
_ Yes i remember... but are you sure? when it started ?  
_ Well, few hours ago I think, I don’t know why, I felt my heart like he was breaking 

Rose remembered these sensations in ridge farm… first head ache like her, now her heart… she was connected to her grand mother , normal she was her family, but why did these travels affected her ? 

_ Manou, do you remember? I mean when you were younger? Did you recall something? asked Rose hastily  
_ Wait, wait, too fast. You already know  
_ Yes yes, sorry manou 

Rose stopped, It was too much questions for her grand mother. Josette asked for a tea. Rose make some and tried to speak about something else. Her grand mother wanted to know about her day, what she did. She was worried, she was always worried about her little rose. She used to say that one day she would be so worried that she could disappear. That always made rose laughed, she wont disappear and never leave her alone…Rose looked at her while she was drinking a tea with a little smile. She was happy to be here with her, she loved her so much. She tried to ask some questions for her , she was lost and didn’t know what to do with theses new feelings, for a man from the past. 

_ Manou, what did you do if you have feelings for someone but you know that it’s bad because he already has a girlfriend?  
_ That a difficult question darling… Well, men always say many things just to have women in their bed, so be careful… Like “I don’t love her anymore, she’s not here, I feel something special for you..” you see…   
_ But if you feel in your heart that it’s true, I mean in you deepest part, what would you do ?  
_ I think I’ll listen my heart, I did it once and I never regret until I leave. So, now(she took her hand in one hand and cuddle her cheek with the second) my little rose, Do you love him? don’t have regrets, even if you think it’s wrong, if you feel something in your heart, do it.. I’m sure you’ll take the good decision   
_ Well, I don’t know, it’s strange, I feel like yes, but it’s crazy I just saw him maybe 2 or 3 times, but i miss him so much everytime i go back  
_ So you have your answer, sometimes your heart makes miracles, it could help you 

She smiled a warmth smile that make Rose smiled in return. Yes she had to admit theses feelings she couldn’t fight. She tried but there was something, or someone in her heart. Too many coincidences made her doubt. It was a sort of message from the universe? Something else?but what? so many questions without an answer. A thought crossed her mind and if she was supposed to travel and made rose left him.?. No she tried to get out of her mind, it was a nonsense, it was something else but, she didn’t know. 

_ He’s the man of your dream? 

Rose tried to remember everything, when she saw him the first time, when he talked to her, when she touched his arm, when he gave her his shirt, when he showed her that room, when he kissed her… yes it was like her dreams, but more it was like as if she had lived it and tried to get it back… She felt sick and went to the bathroom…Josette, worried joined her

_ It’s ok manou, it’s ok, I’m good sorry…. I don’t know why.. But… Yes I think he’s the man of my dreams, but it’s impossible  
_ You know, nothing it’s impossible if you wish really hard, it could happen  
_ You are a dreamer manou… but, wait a minute, maybe Yes maybe… sorry I had to go manou, I’ll see you later 

She wanted to see roger, her old roger, maybe he had some answers. At his flat he didn’t heard her knocking on the door. She entered and saw him on telephone. It seemed in a big conversation. 

_ Brian if I told you I saw her, I know it’s impossible but she’s here on the photos.. no I swear she wasn”t here.. It’s a nonsense I don’t understand either. But,   
(He saw Rose)_I had to leave you Brian thank you… Rose, can you explain this?

He showed her the photo, it was at ridge farm she was behind the group… She couldn’t explain

_ Please Rose, it's you, it's you Rose how?   
_ Mr taylor it’s like I travel through time; I know it’s impossible but I don’t control it.. it’s hard to accept it and it’s hard to do with. Sorry mr taylor sorry, with these travels I wanted to do something for you, to make you happy,. Please mr taylor tell me, did you wish to be with her again one day? Right? You saw her through years? Maybe it’s your wishes who make this ? 

He frowned, he didn't really believed on dreams or wishes, even if i wanted to be with her so much 

_ Maybe, I don’t know if wishes can make it… and you how can you explain?   
_ I can’t, it’s happen, when I’m thinking about you, I come and when I’m thinking about my life, my grand mother I leave. Last time I was just happy and I was at ridge farm… I can pass the door and be at ridge farm or somewhere else.. … But there, I felt something like I know you, it was like theses dreams I had for years. It was so similar… Something is missing but I don’t know what exactly. Sorry 

The old Roger looked at her, and his photos, he found somehting he never saw, it was evident for him now

_ you are so like her, I swear like a twin. i mean you are the same here and here with her... Did you talk to your grand mother?  
_ No, just you. But these travels drive me crazy, it’s like I had 2 personality, one here and the second there, and all these flash, sensation… and I can’t tell to someone.. she couldn't finish , she started to cry felt so lost here   
_ Stay calm, I’m here, maybe I can help you said the old roger petting her back

He looked at her smiling, but something came in his vision, like two silhouette, same, they overlaid. He blinked to be sure he wasn’t dreaming

_ Are you ok mr taylor?   
_ Yes don’t worry, I’m ok… maybe together we can do something , I’m here and yes it’s crazy but I believe you don’t worry  
_ thanks mr taylor.. 

She hugged him, another flash, but this time she saw everything, it was clear , he was here younger, with her, smiling, in London, kissing, walking, but it was too strong and she let go of him. 

_ Rose are you ok?   
_ I don’t know, I saw us together, I don’t know what to think  
_ Rose, did you ever thought that you were finally my Rose? I mean, there is one Rose and it’s you

She never thought about it, it was impossible, she always lived here, in this era, with her grand mother… but on the other hand it could be possible, after all, everything could be possible now… that could explain her feelings, her desire to see him, to be with him, her feeling about Rose in the past, her dreams,…. But her grand mother  
Her phone rang. It was the hospital, her grand mother had a heart attack she was in intensive care She apologized to him and went to the hospital, alone, she didn’t want to talk with him for now.. Strange sensation, familiar again… Why it came in this moment…


	12. Return to sender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's the final chapter ;) hope you 'll like it, and the end, thanks for reading and thanks for the kudos <3

In the hospital a doctor explained that it was her heart, he was tired, as a old woman it was too risky to make an operation. He didn’t know how it happened, but she needed some rest, quietly . Rose had an idea, if she linked with her, maybe she felt also her heart beating so fast with fear, and sadness, angry, and many more, so it was her fault if she was here.. She asked to enter, to be with her, until… no , not now.. She sat next to her and held her hand. She had another flash, her youth when she was a child, her parents alive, her in school, in university, in this concert, her first date with him, her first kiss.. she was there.. 

_ No, no, i can't, she cried and laid her head in the edge of the bed…

A hand touched her head, her grand mother was awake and was smiling at her…She hugged her

_ Manou, I’m so happy, you are awake…  
_ Slowly rose, please listen and sit next to me

Josette had changed,. She sat and waiting for her 

_ Rose my little rose, I’m sorry, I lied to you… I shouldn’t have but I didn’t know what to do  
_ No it’s ok, don’t worry, you’ll be good soon and we’ll back at home ok.. and 

Josette cutted her and took her hand 

_ Rose, please, I’m sure you guessed  
_ No, It’s impossible, I cannot be Rose, and you   
_ I’m Rose here, but you are Rose in the past…   
_ No, manou, no… tears appeared   
_ Stay calm…, I loved you like my child, because we are linked, you are a part of me.. I forgot my past, a part of my past with Roger, as you, you forgot everything. I’ve travelled here after my dispute with him, I wished so much to go far away from him, that I “jumped” here, older, and you next to me. Month after month I began to forget him, and my youth until your dreams.. but if you don’t want to remember, you will stay here or maybe disappear  
_ what? No…  
_ If I die, you ‘ll die also, and never take the chance to restore your past, our past  
_ But how?   
_ please accept your dreams,, your feelings, your memories, and then you’ill find how to do I’m sure.. please, for you , for us 

Her tears continued to fall from her sad eyes. She felt so desperate, with no idea how to do   
The old roger appeared at the door… He saw josette and recognized her 

_ Rose ?   
The 2 answered yes at the same time. The old rose smiled at the young one who smiled in return. The young rose invited the old roger to enter and sat next to her. After all theses travels, she had succeeded in bringing them together. He took the old hand and looked at her

_ You didn’t changed  
_ You too Rog… you remember?   
_ Yes, I think yes, you were here for all theses years, 40 fucking years  
_ Language, I’m here too said the old rose looking at her young version

He looked at the young girl and smiled..

_ Sorry, I did’t recognized you before, and now I remember… I’m sorry Rose , I don’t how it’s happen…   
_ Maybe my love for you , in fact you were my love, and it was something to hold on to.. said the old woman. Rose, don’t cry, don’t worry, everything will be ok..please come 

The young rose came and grabbed her hand, her future old hand.. The old roger took her other hand smiling at her. He knew why he seemed to know her during their first meeting. By holding their hands, the young girl, understood everything, she felt something, all her memories, all her feelings, all her life, her love for him.. She accepted it and remembered. 

_ I remember too… I understand now… I’m sorry Roger said the young Rose  
_ It’s me, I was stupid

The machines began to ring, she was dying, the young rose came next to her and caressed her head slowly, crying, it was time to say goodbye

_ My little Rose, don’t worry, don’t be afraid.. everything will be ok, I’m sure, don’t lose hope  
_ Yes

The young one, held her hand, said goodbye to Roger

_ Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow, she tried to smile.. 

She was afraid but ready, and hoped to change everything. She began to disappear and when the old rose breathed for the last time, she was gone, they both gone. The old Roger cried and hoped the young rose will bring her back, alive with him. He began to cry and kissed her forehead. 

_ I love you, I always loved you through the years, please come back 

The young rose opened her eyes, she was still here, her body was here, but nothing around her. She was floating… She tried to yelled a hello, but nothing else than her echo. She didn’t know what to do… Some pictures appeared to her, her past, her love, her life… It was her, really her… And him… She cried yelling his name but nothing changed… 

_ No, please, someone, please, please, please, ROGER !!!!!!!!!! no it’s not finished I’m not okay, I’m not okay with this NOOOOOOOOOOO

She felt falling then she travelled again, through the years… In the 90’s a younger Roger she saw him few seconds, trying to say

_ please don’t forget me, I’m coming!!! I’m sorry 

And in a whirl she left catched by the time maybe or the universe she wasn’t sure, she was just thinking about her and Roger. She wanted so much to see him now, she missed him so much. Another era, 80’s, Roger again he didn’t saw her, so she shouted again 

_ Roger !!! don’t forget me please

But before he turned around she disappeared again. She tried to keep her hope to see him again, maybe start again or get back, yes right after their dispute, it was that moment… when exactly, no, she had to remember, no… her memory was wiping away slowly… Come on Rose, remember what he said to you.. in 1973 your first kiss,… you moved on, ridge farm you were with him, so maybe later, yes. Many pictures came to her so many she melted everything… she tried hard to remember, but It was difficult, she was alone here, without nobody to help her, maybe she’ll disappear soon… She cried again..  
Another era, too soon, in the 60’s, he was so young 

_ Roger don’t forget me, I’m rose, I’m coming 

She tried to put her hand on his shoulders but she disappeared again so fast.. 

_ Noooo please let me see him, let me join him, I miss him, please… I need him…. I… i….i … love him !!!! 

Then she remembered, it was after somebody to love, she hated his blond hair, but more she discovered another affair… yes it was in 1976 before the official release. She had to go there and find him and stay with him. She prayed deep in her heart to join him there, her heart was burning inside her. She looked after him through the years, again 1980, 1989, 1990, 1998, 1970, it was like a force tried to catch her and wanted to make her disappear. She fought to stay here and turn back time. She couldn’t give up, not now. And finally she found it, she found him, yes it was exactly here . She stretched her arm and called him. He didn’t hear. She tried again 

_ Roger !!! I’m here, Roger !!! ROGER

He turned back , stretched his arm

_ ROSE !!! 

She grabbed his hand, he tooked it and caught her in his arm. She felt on him and they felt on the ground, embraced. She was crying but it was tears of happiness… She was back, she had succeeded…. 

_ Rose? Are you ok? Rose? 

She nodded with her head, and slowly rose her head to be sure it wasn’t a dream. She saw him smiling at her, blond, but she was here with him, she found him… She hugged him crying 

_ I’m sorry roger, I’m sorry, I took so long, 40 fucking years, sorry….   
_ What are you talking about? The car hit your head? 

They sat on the ground, many people were here, a car next to them, the driver was worried as the member of the group. Rose saw everyone and smiled at them. She was so happy to be here, to see them again

_ Rose, maybe you should go to the hospital said Roger  
_ No, I’m ok, it’s true, I’m just happy to be here with you that’s all… It was as if I was far away and found you after a long time.

He smiled and stood up, helped her, and again she hugged him just to be sure…The others didn’t understand either, but they thought everything was ok…

_ Roger, sorry for everything  
_ No, it’s me, I’m sorry, I understand now, I’m sorry, I ‘ll make efforts for you, just please stay with me  
_ Yes, I love you Roger   
_ I love you Rose 

And they kissed. Her heart was full of happiness to be here with him it was like a dream, like her dreams during all theses years..  
END

Epilogue   
_ It was the best decision of my life said an old voice  
It was her, years after, and she was still with roger. They were together in England, enjoying their house, remembering their youth  
_ Yes and no regrets, I’m so happy Rose  
_ me too Roger


End file.
